To compare FFA flux in African-American, Caucasian, lean and obese, and men and women. To determine whether increased plasma FFA delivery is present in conditions which are thought to be pathophysiologically important and examine a fate of FFA once they have exited plasma and entered muscle lipid pools. In collaboration with Doctors Jeanine Albu of St. Lukes-Roosevelt, New York, NY and Samuel Klein of Washington University, St. Louis, MO, these studies are completed. At Mayo Clinic in Rochester we have completed all the studies of Caucasians and have studied one African-American woman and 11 African-American men. Final analysis of samples is currently underway. We appear to have completed this study, although final analysis have not been performed on all samples. All of the Caucasian volunteers proposed for this protocol were studied in Rochester, MN. A number of the African-American volunteers were also studied in Rochester, MN, however, we collaborated with the investigators in St. Louis, MI, and New York, NY, to complete the proposed studies.